Sabor a azufre
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Arder juntos en el infierno no suena del todo mal.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas. Prompt #9 [fandom_insano]

**Personajes/Parejas:** Future!Rogue/Mard Geer.

**Extensión:** 1530 palabras.

**Notas: **Yo pensé que esto me saldría con cantidades industriales de angst, y en lugar de eso me salió con cantidades industriales de humor negro. NEGRO. Como el alma de este par. Aclaro también que es mi lindo e hijo de puta Future!Rogue, y que la expresión "hijo de puta" la ocupo más veces de las que puedo contar.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers, lenguaje vulgar, humor negro (?), total y absolutamente negro.

**.**

* * *

**Sabor a azufre.**

* * *

El algún punto del espacio-tiempo, más que nada lo último, Rogue es una buena persona que lucha por los compañeros que _aún_ conserva. En otro punto del espacio-tiempo, y de verdad que principalmente lo último, Rogue es todo lo contrario. Cómo definirlo es medio fácil medio difícil, digamos que es un _hijo de puta,_ pero no tan así –o tan solo eso, viene a dar lo mismo–, es un hijo de puta de esos que se ríen del perrito botado en la calle y matan compañeros rubios aparentemente porque sí, pero no es solo porque sí pues hay un aparente motivo de fondo que al final de cuentas da lo mismo porque, después de todo, sigue siendo un hijo de puta.

Pues eso, que en ese punto espacio-temporal Rogue es tan infeliz que mata a diestra y siniestra y ya le da lo mismo, al comienzo no pero ahora sí por lo que es un hijo de puta en toda la extensión de la palabra y soñaría con la dominación mundial (esperen, lo hace) si dicho mundo no fuera un misero diez por ciento de la humanidad y dicha dominación ya fuese pero por otra persona/cosa/dragón.

Ahora, en el dichoso mundo en que Rogue no es un bastardo infeliz y desgraciado sin corazón, sino todo lo contrario, está el rey del tártaros, Mard Geer, que viene a ser un bastardo infeliz y desgraciado sin corazón. Diría que los opuestos se atraen pero no, aquí no calza, no en esta línea espacio-temporal, más que nada lo último. Porque no. Empezando por el hecho de que el dichoso compañero rubio no está muerto así que Rogue puede seguir idolatrándolo como si fuera la luz de su vida (no nieguen que es así), y acabando porque si fuera por Mard Geer ambos tendrían que besuquearse a varios metros bajo tierra porque los quiere muertos a todos y eso incluye al idiota del Dragneel y todo mago existente en esa línea espacio-temporal.

Ahora, no es que Mard Geer en otra línea espacio-temporal, la del Rogue hijo de puta, sea lo contrario a un bastardo infeliz y desgraciado sin corazón que los quiere ver a todos muertos, lo sigue siendo. La única diferencia ahí es Rogue, que es, como ya dijimos, un hijo de puta.

Ahora, Rogue en esa línea espacio-temporal, aunque eso de "espacio" sobra bastante pues es más que nada lo segundo, no solo es un hijo de puta, también es un bastardo que está _más que bueno_. Entendéis, que los siete años esos (que por algo es más que nada temporal y toda la mierda de espacial sobra) le sentaron _bastante_ bien. Ahora, en esta susodicha línea temporal (a la mierda el espacio) Mard Geer tiene claro eso último aunque no me lo crean, y no es que le agrade tenerlo claro ni encontrarse con el susodicho hijo de puta sentado en su trono –se remarca el _su_, por favor–, en lo absoluto.

Y si esto fuese una historia de amor cliché de esas típicas podrían imaginarse un «Bienvenido a casa» seguido de un «Llegue», pero claro que no es así porque sería lo que se dice extraño, más tratándose de los dos hijos de puta en cuestión. Es más bien un «¿Qué haces ahí?», «Qué, no me has extrañado».

La respuesta a eso último es obvia.

–No.

Los humanos, por Zeref, tan irritantes; y Mard no le agrega el repugnantes/basura/escoria usual solo y nada más porque se trata de _ese_ mago. Ese que lo mira con sorna y al que le falta la calavera nada más para terminar de parecer un personaje melodramático, tirando en el susodicho trono con una sonrisa de hijo de puta en el rostro. Mard no lo aguanta, como a ningún humano, que quede claro.

Pero sigue estando bueno.

Y sigue siendo uno de los pocos que no cae ante Acnologia del todo (y comparten odio mutuo por el susodicho humano/cosa/dragón), y el único que se sienta en su trono con calma absoluta y sin temblar ni un poquito ante su presencia, ni siquiera cuando están en _eso_.

Mard Geer no lo aguanta, pero no es que precisamente ellos platiquen como viejos amigos ni nada por el estilo. Empezando, los "viejos amigos" de Rogue están todos muertos, enterrados a varios metros bajo tierra y por cosa de el mismo, porque es un hijo de puta hecho y derecho y eso hacen los hijos de puta. Así que hay que estar loco o ser imbécil para tener ganas de ser algo parecido a un "viejo amigo" de Rogue, o ser suicida, es una opción factible. Lo que se resume en que da lo mismo si a Rogue lo aguantan o no, para empezar que tampoco es como si Rogue aguante a Mard. Son un par de hijos de puta, pero eso no quiere decir que aguanten a otro hijo de puta porque usualmente –digamos el cien por ciento de las veces– los hijos de puta ni son aguantables ni el mejor amigo/compañero/lo que sea del universo.

Pues eso, no se aguantan pero no es necesario que lo hagan, en lo absoluto. La explicación al por qué entonces se ven y Rogue se cuela en su trono son, dado eso, solo dos: porque el susodicho Rogue está bueno y es un hijo de puta. Y aunque no lo parezca la segunda si es importante, porque Mard no lo aguanta por eso mismo pero tampoco lo mata, y por eso mismo. Y porque está bueno, aunque no lo reconozca.

Pues que Rogue está bueno, es un hijo de puta y está lleno de oscuridad hasta por si acaso, y eso lo hace un tanto interesante. Porque, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué otra cosa le podía ser interesante a un demonio, que cante baladas y sea más bueno que el pan? ¡No! Empezando que ni las baladas suenan tan bien ni el pan es tan rico, eso de corromperse por la oscuridad y matar compañeros rubios suena ciertamente mucho mejor. Después de todo Mard Geer es un hijo de puta y un demonio, y entre tanto humano-basura uno que está cegado por las sombras le parece sobresaliente.

Así que le es interesante, y está bueno, y eso es el resumen de porque no mata a la molestia sentada en su trono mirándolo con una despectiva superioridad. Eso es lo otro, ¿qué otro humano osaría mirarlo con repugnante superioridad cuando no es más que un misero y mortal humano? Natsu Dragneel, pero ese no cuenta porque lo hacía mientras pronunciaba discursos _hippies_ del amor, la amistad y cosas que a un demonio le dan lo mismo. Rogue, en cambio, lo hace con el descaro de pensarlo destripado igual que a sus compañeros y eso, al igual que con el pan y las baladas, suena mucho mejor.

Porque Rogue es un humano pero se acaba asemejando más a un demonio de lo hijo de puta que es y lo manchada que tiene el alma de sangre y tinieblas, y por eso a Mard le atrae un poquito y no lo mata aunque cometa osadías que no perdonaría. Igual, que no le perdone algo a Rogue implicaría una batalla que no tiene ganas de tener.

Con eso, queda más que claro por qué Mard no lo mata, pero no por qué Rogue se cuela en su trono. Aunque eso es mucho más simple y se resume en que se podría decir que Mard está vivo y es tan hijo de puta como él. Porque que sean un par de hijos de puta no quiere decir que tengan que aguantarse, pero Rogue tampoco aguanta las miradas de odio de los otros imbéciles alegándole todo lo que hizo y exigiendo un arrepentimiento cuando no está ni cerca de arrepentirse. ES. UN. HIJO. DE. PUTA. ¡¿Cuándo se ha visto que un hijo de puta se arrepienta?! Luego se quejan cuando los mata, si a final de cuentas lo hace porque le exasperan mucho la paciencia, la culpa es mayoritariamente de ellos por ser unos imbéciles inservibles.

¿Ven que es un hijo de puta hecho y derecho?

Por todo eso Rogue se cuela en su trono y Mard Geer no lo mata aunque sea un mago humano, porque entre dos hijos de puta no se aguantan pero sí se entienden algo. Aunque no con palabras porque, en serio, ¿alguien se imagina una platica entre ellos? Mavis salve la imaginación de esa persona.

Además, Rogue ya está más que aclarado que es humano, y los humanos tienen necesidades, pero Sting está muerto y a él ciertamente no le atrae la necrofilia; hay es donde entra el tema de que Mard está técnicamente vivo. Y a Mard, bueno, se le hace interesante. Fin. ¿Se necesita más explicación?

Ese es el motivo por el que se ven, motivo que no hay verdadera necesidad de explayar. ¿O alguien en verdad quiere la imagen mental?

_Dude._

Basta con eso, con saber que son un par de hijos de puta, que se medio entienden entre ellos y entre masacre y masacre _algo_ ahí que hacer. ¿Y quién mejor que ellos?

Después de todo, arder juntos en el infierno no suena del todo mal.

* * *

**Medio creo que me fume algo.**


End file.
